Silver Bullets
by Kat1930
Summary: Elizabeta Héderváry has worked at the same diner for years, after she was finished with her shift she went home to the same cozy appartment she shared with the same boyfriend she had since high school. When her manager is killed randomly will she trust a white haired, overconfident FBI agent to stop whatever s targeting her next?
1. The heartless murder

**Disclaimer: MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL OF THE BOYS KESESESESE!**

_ No but seriously I don`t own hetalia or any of the characters in it (I mean gosh, it`s sad as it is must this website remind me) _

**Off to the start of things then;**

"So let me get this straight, you ordered a hamburger with fries, you got the chefs salad, and you just wanted a slice of pie?" She repeated, the family nodded and the waitress made her way into the kitchen to give the cook their orders.  
>She placed the list on the line and saw a friend and fellow co worker, "Hey Tino!" She said. He looked at her with his usual smile. "Oh hello Elizabeta!" he waved.<br>"Can I ask a favor of you?" she asked, "You see, I wanted to take Roderich out for his birthday. He always insists he doesnt want to make a big deal out of these things but I wanted to do something diffrent this year than eating popcorn and watching his favorite musical. The same movie gets boring over the course of five years. Anyway I need someone to take over my shift tonight." Tino nodded, "I`ll do it. I`d want you to do the same thing if I had a date soI might as well! I dont have any prior plans anyway."  
>"About you and dates..." Elizabeta grinned suggestively , "What about Berwald, he workes the night too."<br>Tino just smiled at her attempt to find him a boyfriend, and grabbed the plates off of the rack to give to some customers.  
>The rest of the work day was the same, she felt greatful for Tino being such a good friend. She owed him one,<br>she told her boss that he was taking her shift and left.  
>"Roderich?" She said unlocking and opening the door to her appartment. "Roderich, Happy Birthday."<br>She walked through the door and closed the door behind her, carrying the bags of *grocheries in her hands. She shut the door and placed the bags on the counter. "Roderich? Are you home?"  
>When she walked into their living room she was relieved to see him sitting at the piano playing a song. She smiled at the sight and took a seat on the bench beside him. She could sit next to him for hours, just listening to him play,<br>and she often did when they both had a day off. When Roderich noticed Elizabeta sitting next to him, he turned to her surprised. "I didn`t know you were coming home early, don`t you usually stay later on Wednesdays and Fridays?"  
>"A friend said he would fill in for me, besides its your birthday after all!" Roderich glanced at a calendar on the desk noticed that it was in fact his birthday. "Looks like it is." He muttered "Wow, Was today one of those days?" Elizabeta asked, trying to wrap her arms around his shoulder.<br>"No," he said "I`m stressed! What would you do if you had to master a lot of national anthems! And not to mention what the citizens of those places would be upset if I messed them up!"  
>"Play the Hungarian Anthem!" She begged, smiling at him.<br>He sighed and began playing, Elizabeta hummed along to it as she looked out the window. When he was finished,  
>she told him to get a shower and get ready. She had picked a super nice resturant for the occasion followed by a trip to the opera house, one of the singers he so loved had picked today of all days to play at that place which was unbelievably coincidental in the best possible way, but this would all remain a surprise.<br>She took a seat on the couch as she heard the shower start. She managed to get comfortable and not a second later, her phone began to ring on the kitchen counter top. Deciding it couldnt be all that importent, she ignored the cal and picked up a book. She read until she saw Roderich come out of their room with a nice suit on, hit tie still untied though. "I presume this outfit was set out for a reason?" He asked, walking towards her.  
>She grinned at the sight of him and stepped in front of him to tie his tie for him. "As a matter of fact I did." She said as she kissed him on the cheek and lead him out the door.<br>Their night went as planned, the dinner was good, the show was nice, and they arrived home safely just after 12am. Roderich decided to go to sleep because he was drained, and Elizabeta decided to stay up and read a little bit before she called it a night. Before he walked into the room to sleep, she told him happy birthday one more time.  
>It was nearly 2am before she remembered before they left someone had called her. She walked into the kitchen and picked up her phone. There were three missed calls from Tino, last one being at 9pm, not leaving any voicemail. He was probably sleeping by now so she decided that she would just talk to him in the morning.<p>

It was a normal morning, she woke up like usual, got ready for work like usual, skipped breakfast like usual,  
>had a cup of coffee like usual, and drove off to work. When she arrived at her place of work, the same diner she always drove up to in the morning, things were definatly NOT like usual. The building`s parking lot had three cop cars waiting outside, there were strands of yellow police tape blocking the entrances, and she immediatly was struck with fear. Elizabeta ran up to the building and was about to walk in until a man in a police uniform stopped her.<br>"This is a crime scene, miss." The officer said sternly.  
>"What happened?" She asked, face flushed, eyes clearly showing fear for the people she knew.<br>"A man was killed here earlier this morning,"  
>"Who?" She asked tearing up.<br>"The manager, Vash Zwingli"  
>She had known him quite well, he was the one to give her the job in the first place, he was kind enough on most occasions... Most.<br>"He... He was murdered?" She asked, getting choaked up.  
>"We believe so, yes." the cop said before going back into the building leaving her out there alone.<br>Elizabeta was choked up as she spotted her good friend Tino sitting on the back steps of the door next to the dumpsters wrapped up in a shock blanket that the paremedics gave must have gave him. He was being comforted by Berwald, a taller blonde man who worked the night shift. He had an arm wrapped around his shoulder protectively. "Tino" I called out.  
>He looked up at me, tears streaming down his face. I ran up to him and gave him a hug.<br>After he calmed down some, he sucked in his tears. "I... I was the one that came in this morning, found him like that."  
>he said, voice *shakey "His body, it was ripped open! Like an animal did it!" He said, loosing it and turning back to Berwald who welcomed him into an embrace. Tino cried on the taller one`s shoulder. Elizabeta was shocked at what she heard. Ripped apart? What kind of derangged phycopath would tear someone into shreads? Especially someone she knew? A few tears rolled down her face as a shiny black car rolled into the parking lot with two boys inside, one in the passenger seat who looked the older of the two had white hair and reddish-purple eyes, the other younger one had blonde with blueeyes. In a matter of seconds they were out of the car and they walked up to the cops, pulling out their badges.<br>"My name is Gilbert Beilshmidt," The older one said "And this is my brother, Ludwig Beilshmidt."  
>"FBI agents huh?" The police officer who had previously spoke with Elizabeta questioned. "What brings you up here?<br>And so quickly I may add?"  
>Gilbert chuckled, his brother seemed nervous. "We were in the area and thought you might be interested in some assistance. Its not every day you hear that a body has been ripped to pieces you know?" The officer looked at them suspiciously for a few seconds, then nodding to another cop to let them in.<br>Gilbert walked inside with his younger brother and talked just quiet enough not to be heard by anyone else,  
>"Well Luddy, its as easy as Eins, Zwei, Drei." He whispered, Ludwig just sighed to his brother.<p>

**AND THAT, MY FRIENDS, MARKS THE END OF CHAPTER ONE! I`m really excited to start this one, and just so you know, it will be pretty easy to understand even if you dont watch Supernatural because I will explain things as they go along! I shall update this one soon! Now I officially have about enough time to get four or less (probably less) hours of sleep!**  
><strong>I hoped you enjoyed, And as this is starting out i would like to hear from you guys! Also leave any pairings you would like to see later on! Thank you ~KAT<strong>


	2. Seemingly Unimportent or Supernatural

**Chapter 2: **  
><strong>Thanks for all of the support on the first chapter! It really means a lot, and I`m really excited about this story!<strong>  
><strong>DISCLAIMER: author does not own Hetalia, just in case you were wondering<strong>

"No one was here when it happened. We are guessing it was early this morning, when one of the waiters came for  
>his shift he discovered the body." The officer said as they stood around the body.<br>The body was cold and there was blood all over the place. "Poor guy," Gilbert said, taking out a pen from his pocket and moving around some of the shreads of his shirt to reveal where his heart should have been. SHOULD have been, it was missing. That gave him a good idea of what it was.  
>After the other officers cleared the room it was just Ludwig and Gil, "You thinking what I`m thinking?" Gilbert smirked, standing up from where he was previously knelt by the body.<br>Ludwig looked puzzled, "The man`s heart is missing." his brother added. Ludwig just looked at him, still confused.  
>"Just, nevermind. Let`s go question some of the witnesses" He said walking out of the diner doors.<br>Walking out into the fall breeze, Gilbert put sunglasses on and walked over to a short blonde boy eho had a security blanket wrapped around him, another taller blonde who was comforting him, and a girl with ashy brown hair and a waitresses uniform on stood infront of him. "Good Morning, I was wondering if any of you were the one to have first walked in on the manager in this... state?"  
>"This morning is hardly good!" Elizabeta shot back, wiping tears from her eyes.<br>Tino nodded, stepping in front of Gilbert and looking up. "I walked in on him."  
>Gilbert gained a sudden string of sympathy for the group. "Would it be alright if I asked you a few questions about the incident?" he asked, "If it isnt too soon." quickly Elizabeta inturrupted him, "Who are you exactly? What right do you have to question him?"<br>Berwald stood protectively in front of Tino but towards the side not directly in front of him.  
>Gilbert pulled out his badge from his pocket with a sigh and showed it to them, "Gilbert Belshmidt,<br>and this is my brother." He said pointing to Ludwig. "It..It`s okay you guys, I can answer some questions. Anything that will help to find out who murdered Vash." Tino assured them. Berwald stepped back but still looked at Gilbert with a cold stare.  
>"What time did you arrive here?"<br>"Just before my shift begins at 6am." He answered, "I just had a normal morning, I got ready, I left my house on time, everything was the same as usual. Same as usual until I got here." He said tearing up again, "I heard a loud noise from inside and I went inside." Tears ran down his face now. "I.. I went inside and I saw... I saw him in there! Just laying there ripped apart! He... He was dead, and he was alone in there." Berwald placed a hand on his shoulder  
>protectively, and Tino cried more as he told the story. Gilbert listened to the story, and when he was done he thanked the three of them for their cooperation and the two brothers walked to their car.<br>"So, what are you thinking it is little Bruder?" Gilbert asked.  
>Ludwig thought for a moment as he looked out of the window, "Uhh... Were wolf maybe? It seems most likely."<br>"Ja, thats what I thought too." He said taking off down the highway to their motel

"That seems suspicious!" Elizabeta declared, looking to her friends. She saw Berwald helping Tino stand, straight faced.  
>"I think you should go to my house and sleep." he said putting a hand on his shoulder. Tino nodded and looked up to me.<br>"Bye then, Elizabeta. You should probably go home and be with Roderich." Tino said trying to smile.  
>Berwald guided Tino to his car where he waved goodbye to her. She took Tino`s advice and went to her appartment.<br>Roderich greeted her, "Is it true! Was there really murdered at the diner?" he asked surprised. She nodded as he took her into  
>an embrace. He talked to me a little until he went back to his piano.<br>She decided to draw a bath to clear her head, she sunk into the water and closed her eyes as she slipped under the bubbles and sighed. She thought about peaceful things and put her head under the water. She relaxed for about an hour until she wrapped a towel around her when she heard her phone go off.  
>Hurridly she put on her robe and went into her bedroom to see who was calling, caller ID said it was Berwald. "Hello?" she answered, his voice seemed as usual but with a little bit of panic. "It has happened again."<br>"What happened again?" She asked fearfully.  
>"Someone else is dead, Joan, the cashier." He said. "She was found in the same condition as the manager but at her own home."<br>"Does Tino know?"  
>"No, not yet. He`s still asleep and I thought I would let him rest for now."<br>Elizabeta sighed, Joan was the one who had offered her the job and was alwayas there to help. She felt bad that she was ended like this, but she couldnt help but think selfishly. "Do you think someone is murdering those of us who work at the diner one by one?"  
>There was silence for a moment on both ends. "I am not sure." Berwald said.<br>Soon after that they both hung up and Elizabeta went down to the police station, she wanted to do something, anything.  
>As soon as she pulled into the parking lot she saw the familiar car of the two 'agents' she had saw before. Something inside of her told her that these guys were not who they said they were. She quickly got out of her car and walked into the building. She approached the front desk where a few police officers were holding a conversation. When one of them noticed her, she decided to<br>speak. "Um... Hello, My name is Elizabeta." They looked at her with blank stares. "I work at the diner where the manager was murdered. I`ve recently been told that another worker was killed in her own home. Could I talk to someone about the case to be updated? Do you think they were murdered?"  
>They still stared at her, but one answered her. "The information will not be disclosed at this time." He said coldly.<p>

Elizabeta felt insulted, if there was a murder wouldnt they think that she had a right to know? What if they came after her or her friends next?  
>That was when the albino 'FBI agent' put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped at the touch, but turned around quickly noticing him.<p>

"Boys," He spoke to the officers behind the desk. "She`s a friend of mine."  
>Elizabeta was suspicious, the only other time she met him was when she yelled at him about being insensitive. He took her by the arm and led her through the police station. "West," Gilbert said calling his brother. "Did you question Vash`s sister? Did she have anything to add to our case?"<br>"Her brother had been hearing howling for weeks," Ludwig answered.  
>"What the hell?" Elizabeta asked Gibert confused. "Howling? You questioned Vash`s sister? We`re friends?"<br>She got mad, "I dont even know you!"  
>"You wanted an update on the case right?" He asked turning to her. "Yes, its true that someone got killed. I think they are being killed, murdered."<br>"By who? And why?" Elizabeta snapped.  
>"I wish I knew, but my bruder Luddy and I are gonna find out why."<br>Elizabeta suddently had a realisation that she and her friends could very well be in danger. "Are they targeting people from the diner?"  
>"Thats the only tie the two had, two complete opposites." Ludwig stood tall and held a file in his hands.<br>"But dont worry Lizzy!" Gilbert cut him off, "We wont let this thing get you!"  
>"What do you mean 'thing', and did you seriously just call me 'lizzy'?"<br>"I meant this person." he poorly covered it up getting out a notepad and ripping out a sheet of notebook paper, jotting his and Ludwigs number on it. "Call if anything.. strange... happens to you or your friends. Anything, even something seemingly unrelated, or supernatural."  
>This had to be a joke, she thought stuffing the slip into her pocket. She agreed and walked out of the station.<p>

Elizabeta decided to go shopping for grocheries. When she came out of the store and walked to her car she realized how dark it was. It was 9pm to her surprise, and she had to hurry home or Roderich would worry. Putting the last bag into her trunk she shut it. There was a howl as well as a cold wind that blew through her hair, giving her chills.  
>The howl got louder, and but she decided that it was nothing and drove home.<br>There was a rustle in the bushes when she got out of her car, and she was parinoid. She quickly grabbed her bags and ran up the stairs and into her loft shutting the door quickly. "Roderich! Roderich where are you?" She called, walking into  
>the livingroom and not finding him. That was when she noticed a note on the piano.<br>She sighed, and thought about the number the albino had given her, "Even something seemingly unrelated or supernatural huh?" she asked, as she then shook the thoughts out of her head and sat on the couch. It was nothing, just her imagination, right?

She heard another howl, and she remembered hearing the taller and blonder one saying something about Vash hearing howling before he was killed. Elizabeta stood up again shaking, and she pulled open her phone calling Berwald. It rung, and rung but no answer. Tino didnt answer either.  
>Elizabeta pulled the crumbled piece of notebook paper from her pocket. "I better not be overreacting." She muttered to herself as she dialed the number by Gilbert`s name.<p>

"You have reached the `ze awesome Gilbert Beilshmidt, this is him speaking."

**That's the end of chapter #2, thanks for reading (and hopefully reviewing too ;)**  
><strong>I hope you enjoyed, next chapter will be up soon! Bis Dann, Ciao!<strong>

** ~Kat**


	3. Silverwear for safety

**Is it just me or am I taking forever to update? Well... that`s not important as of now I guess, I`m updating it now so lets jump right into it! (I`m excited for this chapter!)**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don`t own Hetalia<strong>

"You have reached the awesome Gilbert Beilshmidt, this is him speaking."

"It`s Elizabeta... from earlier," She was cut off.  
>"Oh hey Lizzy! How are you?" He asked.<br>"...Not good? You did say anything, right? Even seemingly unrelated?"  
>"Those are the best kind of clues, right?" Gilbert responded, "Hit me."<br>Gilbert was spinning in a chair at the desk in his motel room waiting for his brother to return with information, hell he wasn`t even exactly what kind of information it was. Ludwig spent a few extra hours at the police station after the cops requested that he left because apparently Gilbert was being 'too rowdy' or wait... was it 'too loud and annoying'? Whatever, he never liked cops anyway.  
>"Well I may be parinoid,but I keep hearing howling.. Like from a wolf or- something."<br>Gilbert stopped spinning around and got serious for a moment as he thought.  
>"And I think it followed me from the store as well."<br>Suddently being struck by an idea, Gilbert raced to grab a gun stocked with silver bullets from his night stand.  
>"Where are you?" He asked in a hurry.<br>"I, um, I`m in my appartment" she said  
>"And where is that exactly?"<br>Elizabeta hesitantly gave him her address and he said he was on his way.

Gilbert tried to call his brother, who did not answer.  
>"This is really not the best time for you to not answer me, West! Elizabeta heard one of them, they`re gonna get her if we dont hurry! She gave me her address and I`m on my way there, I`ll text it to you and you can meet me there. Okay, hurry. I`ll see you there."<p>

Gilbert pulled into the parking lot and took out a piece of his pocket that had the written the room number down. He didn`t hear any howling but an alarming thought occured to him, What if it was to late?  
>He raced up the stairs to her room and knocked on the door. After a few seconds of waiting he put his hand on the doorknob and turned it, and the door opened."Elizabeta!" He shouted.<br>She was in the kitchen and nearly dropped her tea kettle when she saw him,

"Oh my, Gilbert what the hell? Don`t just burst through the door like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!"  
>"You`re the one who called me for help! Are you okay?" Gilbert asked.<br>"As of now I am, the howling stopped a few minutes ago." She said, "Tea?"  
>"Where are we, England?" He laughed, he shut the door behind himself.<br>"Do you want tea or not?" She asked pouring herself a cup, he nodded and sat at the breakfast bar.  
>"So, the howling just... Stopped?" He asked taking the cup that she set in front of him and taking a sip, whining as he burnt his tounge.<br>Elizabeta tried not to laugh as he fanned his mouth.

"Yes, just a few minutes ago."  
>"So I came all the way down here for nothing?"<br>"Look, I`m sorry... But I thought it followed me from the store, with each howl it got closer."  
>Elizabeta sat next to him with her own cup of tea as she stirred it around with her spoon. They didn`t say anything for a few seconds until<br>there was a knock on the door. "I`ll go get it, I`ll be right back." Gilbert just continued to blow on the tea while Elizabeta stood and left the room  
>to answer her door. She was expecting Roderich, how she was going to explain what she was doing with Gilbert was beyond her.<p>

When she opened the door, she knew it was definatley not Roderich.  
>"Please help me! Please!" Said a small little Italian boy with a single curl sticking up from the rest of his hair. Elizabeta looked at him protectively, "What`s wrong?" She asked.<p>

"Him!" He shouted as he jumped behind her, the man was older, but still younger than her.  
>She looked down the hall way and saw a creature she would never forget. It was human-like, really hairy, and its eyes were yellow. It seemed to look like a were wolf from the fables her grandma read her as a child. She stepped inside of her door way with the Italian and shut the door, locking<br>it quickly. She was striked with fear and panick. "What was that? Why is it chasing you?"  
>The little Italian had tears running down his cheeks. "I... I think its because I saw him! I asked him if he was okay, that was before I saw his eyes, and- and his teeth. He was scary!" He shouted quickly. "I don`t know what to do!"<p>

Gilbert heard the comotion coming from the other room and grabbed his tea to see what was going on. He saw the man, who`s arms were moving just  
>as fast as he was talking. "Who`s this?" He asked.<br>"I`m Feliciano Vargas, and there`s something-a really scary out there!" He cried.  
>"Gil, It`s out there." Elizabeta said with a somewhat serious but scared look.<br>"What is it?"  
>"It`s definately someting supernatural," She said.<br>She was startled when the thing beat on the door, "It`s gonna eat us! Why does this have to happen? I don`t want things to end like this! I haven`t even eaten so much pasta in a day that I got sick! Or tried that new pizza recipe that I said I would make a month ago but haven`t made yet! I haven`t even  
>fallen in love yet! It cant end like this!" He cried again, clinging protectively to Elizabeta.<br>"Don`t worry, Uh... Lizzy- do you have any silver?" Gilbert asked as he stepped in front on the door and leaned his back on it to try and keep it  
>closed. "Silver?"<br>"Yes Lizzy, we dont really have time to question me right now!" He shouted.  
>There was another large hit at the door.<p>

"Knock it off you stupid wolf! If your gonna kill us you could at least be nice about our final moments!"  
>"Go get as much silver as you can, now!" He said as the were wolf busted the door open.<p>

Elizabeta pulled the Italian down the hall and to the kitchen. She pulled the kitchen door shut as he got a chair for her to prop against the handle.  
>As she had been instructed, she pulled all of her silver wear out of her drawer which was infact real silver. When you had a boyfriend as classy as Roderich,<br>he only wants to eat off of the best, literally fed off of a silver spoon all of his life.  
>She gave a silver butter knife to the Italian and she put another into her own pocket, dumping the reset of it into her purse that she had conveniently left on the counter and thought of her next move.<p>

_Gilbert._

How could she have just left him behind like that? Wait, how did she know that the Italian was who he said he was either?  
>"So," She said as she swung her purse over her shoulder and gripped the knife in her fist, the boy following her lead and doing the same, both facing the door just incase it managed to target them next. "Feliciano, right? Have you lived in this neiborhood for long?"<br>"I just moved in a week ago, so far this place seemed innocent enough but now..." He teared up.  
>They could hear constant fighting and sounds of struggle from the other room until suddently the sound of a gun being fired made the both of them<br>jump. Elizabeta`s eyes were wide and watery, how could she possibly leave him out there alone? The silver, the way she saw him perk up at the very mention  
>of something 'supernatural', the way he was handling this like he was prepared. Did he know this wasnt just a normal case?<br>She was shaken out of her thoughts when she remembered hearing the gun shot.  
>She turned to see Feliciano shaking in fear, frozen from the loud sound of a bullet being fired. She could see the fear in his eyes.<br>The other room was quiet for a few seconds after the shot, but the fighting was loud and commensed.  
>Even if the albino had knew what he was up against, she couldn`t just leave him to fight alone. Elizabeta turned to Feliciano and looked him in the eye.<p>

"Stay in here, Stay safe, dont come out until someone comes to get you. I`ve got to go out there. I dont care what you hear, unless it is the all clear than you need to stay in here, Got it?" Elizabeta said, ignoring the fear to save Gilbert.  
>Feliciano seemed even more scared than before but shook his head up and down. She gave him a reasuring smile as she moved the chair and opened the door,<br>closing it behind her quietly and waiting to go anywhere before she heard it lock back behind her.  
>She swallowed dryly and gripped the knife harder in her sweaty right palm, then taking a few steps forward so she was seen.<br>The beast was pinning Gilbert down. Gil was in bad shape, he had a few scrapes on his face but you could see the blood on his arms bleeding through the fabric of his sleeves.

"You didn`t come for him, did you?" Elizabeta asked clearing her throat. "You are the bastard that killed my friends aren`t you? You came for me!  
>Well come get me then why don`t you?" She said trying her best to cover her fear and ending up sounding confident.<p>

_**"Get the hell off of the Albino and get me!"**__ She shouted._

And there`s chapter three! Special thanks for those of you who have followed this story, it really gives me motivation to write. I know it took a while for me to get  
>this chapter up but I promise I will try my best to update faster for this story! Thanks for reading and remember a good review never hurts either ;)<p>

~Kat


	4. probably a concussion

Chapter 4

Updating quicker now.. Hopefully.. but I won`t keep you waiting for too long!  
>Disclaimer: I don`t own hetalia<p>

"Get the hell off of the albino and come get me!" Elizabeta demanded, feet placed firmly on the ground with a look of newfound confidance that  
>she had no idea how she got.<br>The "ware-wolf" had Gilbert pinned against a wall, he was bleeding quite bad but there was a look of fear and panic on his face. Gilbert was worried,  
>this girl. Why did she come back? Why was she stupid enough to come back? She saw that thing right?<br>Gil had been "saving people" and "hunting things" for years but once they saw whatever bastard that was trying to kill/scare/whatever the hell else they  
>wanted, the person never came back. What made today so different? Why was she different?<br>The thing grabbed Gilbert by his shoulders and threw him down on the top of a glass coffee-table that broke underneath of himself, glass immediately sticking  
>into his back causing him to grit his teeth. The were wolf looked to Elizabeta and raced after her, throwing the silver knife out of her hand. Elizabeta saw him flinch<br>as his hand came in contact with the silver. Hmmm... ware wolves+silver= not good. She would have to keep that in mind. She thought about saying something else but  
>before she could, the beast had sent her hurdling to the ground. She grunted as she hit the floor and tried to hurriedly get back on her feet before the thing made<br>his next move.  
>The creature moved quickly and grabbed her by her arm, throwing her against the wall with a scratch to her fore arm. She welped in pain and Gilbert looked<br>over to the scene was worrying more at every blow, he tried to get up but was reminded of his own stinging pain whenever he tried to move a muscle. Elizabeta`s  
>arm stung as blood rushed down the deep cut. She watched the blood trickle down her arm momentarily before the beast made its next move. He shoved her to the floor<br>once again and cowared over her as she clenched her arm to her stomach. He nealed over her and put a hand on her face, which she tried to dodge, disgusted by the  
>contact. He looked insulted at how coldly she treated him and struck her, leaving scratches on her face. She felt tears swell in her eyes as she reached her uninjured<br>hand over her fresh wounds.  
>Gilbert thought all hope was lost, Elizabeta would be murdered, her heart would be ripped out and she would die, he would be next, but that was until he<br>saw the silver butter knife had fallen near him. He reached out his arm slowly as much as his he could but it was about another arms length away from himself.  
>He cursed to himself in German as he rolled over onto his stomach, which was proven as a bad idea as the glass was tore through his shirt and he got it stuck<br>in his stomach and back now. He moved through the pain and inched closer and closer to the butter knife slowly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the creature  
>deliver several blows to the girl, but that only made him have more motivation to get to the knife.<br>When he finally grabbed it he got on to his knees and attempted to brush the glass off of his shirt, turning to realize that he had been seen and he was  
>walking over to him. Gilbert hid the knife behind his back as the beast wrapped hands around his neck choking him. As he was pinned against the wall again,<br>he quickly peered over his attacker`s shoulder to see if Elizabeta was okay. She wasn`t, obviously Gilbert had not been lucky today... not awesome.  
>Gilbert tightened his hand around the knife and weakly aimed it at the beast`s heart. unfortunatly for him it had grabbed his hand before contact was made.<br>It glared at him with a small growl and tightened the grip around Gilbert`s wrist applying enough pressure to hear a snap and Gilbert shouted in pain as he let the  
>knife fall out of his grasp. This was definatley not his night.<br>Elizabeta was in a lot of pain, only able to open her eyes after she heard Gilbert`s screams. Helpless, thats how Elizabeta felt. If only she could get through this.  
>She hated thinking of herself this way, thats the word she never wanted to be able to describe herself with but a whole lot of things were happening that she didnt<br>want to happen.  
>She didn`t want her friends that she had know for years to be murdered,<br>she didn`t want to worry about if she was this 'killer's next victium,  
>she didn`t want to meet a certain 'FBI agent',<br>she didnt want to even acknowledge the supernaturals very existance,  
>and as she felt her eyelids grow heavy, she knew she definatly *did not* want to fall asleep. Not in her current state, who knows what made her so tired so quickly.<br>Personally, she was betting on a concussion but she didnt want to think about it. Coming to the conclusion that falling asleep was not the best option,  
>she decided that pain would be the best distraction.<br>Elizabeta took her uninjured hand and removed it from the cuts on her face, placing it on the gash on her fore arm. Gritting her teeth she pressed her finger  
>down hard on the center of the wound, she breathed deeply through her teeth as the pain made her want to scream out but she didnt. As the blood started to gush from<br>the wound again she decided that it was painful but she would have to continue. If she didnt do something to keep her up she wpuld no doubtedly fall asleep and  
>probably be killed. She looked over to the albino who fell to the ground clutching his wrist to his chest.<p>

Gilbert could feel it, his wrist was broken. He took that moment to survey the whole situation.  
>His wrist was broken, the ware wolf didnt even have a scratch on him and would probably tear him to pieces in about five seconds, Lizzy was beat, she would either<br>bleed out or be torn to pieces minutes after I would, It was time to face it. He was gonna die and so was she.  
>That was when the ware wolf turned away from Gilbert and back to Elizabeta. "No, stop!" He said trying to demand it but it came out as a whisper.<br>"Leave her alone! Cut it out!" followed by "Get over here you glorified dog! I`m not dead yet!" Every step the thing took Gilbert spoke louder.  
>"No! Stop!...Leave Lizzy alone!...I said stop you stupid mutt leave her alone!" He stopped when the beast turned to look at him again.<br>It looked almost as if it smirked at him as he kicked him and sent Gilbert well near unconsiousness. He may have been awake but he couldn`t move.

Elizabeta watched as Gilbert tried so hard to make the creature hurt him instead, almost like he wanted to sacarafice himself instead of her, but in the  
>end all it did was knock him out and it was right back to targeting her again. As it nealed infront of her she braced herself. This could possibly be the last<br>few seconds of her life, she didnt want to look at it anymore so she turned her head to the side and closed her eyes. As she felt at least three fresh wounds over  
>her ribs she heard a farmiliar voice. "Please don`t hurt her!"<br>It was Feliciano, he didn`t listen to her when she said to stay inside of the kitchen.

Obviously annoyed at all of the interuptions, the monster raised a hand at Feliciano. Feliciano flinched as he trembled in fear of the hidious creature.  
>"I s...said Please!" He protested right before the thing delivered a quick blow making him black out and slide across the room through the wreckage.<p>

That`s when Ludwig showed up at the door and stepped into the room, seeing the Italian get thrown across the room and knocked into unconsiousness.  
>Surveying the room further he saw his brother close to sleep, beaten and bloody watching in horror as the beast once again targeted Elizabeta.<br>Ludwig pulled out his silver bullet-filled gun and aimed at it and whistled to get its attention. It stood up and turned to the door seeing Ludwig.  
>Gilbert was filled with hope after seeing his little brother had finally <strong>finally<strong> managed to make it. Without a second though, Ludwig pulled the trigger and  
>sent a silver bullet shooting straight the ware wolf`s heart.<p>

"West! Cutting it a little close there weren`t you? If you showed up about ten seconds later she would have been dead! Let alone how the hell that little  
>Italian boy is over there, I bet that hit hurt!" Gilbert said, relieved in seeing his little brother save everyone.<br>"Ja, Ja, I`m sorry. It took longer than expected at the police station and I left my phone at home." He said alomst appoligetically.  
>"That doesnt matter now." Gilbert said trying to stand, seeing Elizabeta nodding off.<br>"Scheiße!" his eyes widened as he attempted to push himself to his feet with his broken wrist.  
>Ludwig ran upto him and helped him stand, "Help me over to Elizabeta!" He demanded. "Wake up! Lizzy, Wakey wakey!"<br>The taller, blonder German did as he was asked and helped Gil over to Elizabeta who had opened her eyes at the mention of her name.  
>"I know you hurt like hell and probably have a concussion but you have to stay up!" He ordered crouching down besides her.<br>As he saw the girl was okay, Ludwig walked over to the Italian to tend to his injuries.  
>Elizabeta dug her finger deeper into the wound on her arm and Gilbert looked her over. As it stood she had deep scratches over her ribs that were bleeding through<br>her shirt and some miner scratches on her cheek that had barely bled. "Lizzy! Hey stop that, your gonna make yourself bleed out!" He ordered as he saw her digging  
>into her wound. He pulled her hand away and took off his own jacket.<br>"I... I`m keeping myself awake." She protested.  
>"Your gonna kill yourself!" He demanded.<br>In an attempt to stop her bleeding, he gave her his jacket and told her to apply pressure to the wounds. When his jacket was off she saw how hurt he was, his shirt  
>was stained red and his wrist was limp. "Are you okay?" She noticed how genuine she sounded and backed it up "I wouldn`t want you dying from putting me before<br>yourself!"  
>"I`ll be fine, worry about yourself right now."<br>"Wait- Feliciano!" She said peering around Gilbert to see if he was okay.  
>"Dont worry Lizzy, West is dealing with him right now." He assured her.<br>She layed back defeated, she wished the pain would stop but then she remembered.  
>"Roderich! He`ll be home soon!" She said panicked.<br>"Who?"  
>"My boyfriend!"<br>"Why is he important right now? Wait- You didnt tell me you had a boyfriend!"  
>"He was out on a gig tonight! He cant come home to us like this! Especially if the house is this trashed! He`ll never believe me!"<br>"I say we stay here and figure out a way to explain this." Gilbert said.  
>"We cant! And why is it so important that I didnt tell you about him?" She said.<br>Seconds later she felt a raging headache appear in her head. She put her arm over her forehead and gritted her teeth.  
>"You could come to our motel, I can look after you while you get rid of this concussion you have and you can deal with him when you get better!" Gilbert<br>offered.  
>Her head hurt to badly to argue so she just nodded. Ludwig carried Feliciano, who was barely coherent, into the back seat of his car. Gilbert and Elizabeta<br>were right behind them, both trying to help eachother stand but almost falling down the stairs twice, but they made it into the car as well.

_End of chapter #4! I hope it wasn`t all that bad! Thanks for reading!_  
><em>Patiently hopes and preys for reviews to know if people actually care about this story<em>  
><em>I will write another chapter after this so be aware that this isnt the end yet.<em>

_ ~Kat _


End file.
